1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to banner displaying devices, particularly to a banner displaying device which requires changing the banners being displayed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Banner displaying devices, such as banner boards, are widely used in factories to display standard operating procedures (SOPs). Generally, the SOPs are printed onto banners made of paper or fabric, and the banners are attached to the banner displaying devices.
Understandably, the SOP often needs to be changed corresponding to different manufacturing procedures. In use of the typical banner displaying devices, such as banner boards, banners displaying SOP are directly attached to the banner boards to display. When changing the SOP, former banners are removed and new banners are attached to the banner boards. However, in a factory, there are usually a great number of banner displaying devices configured for displaying SOP and requiring to change the banners attached thereon. Replacing the former banners with the new banners is time consuming. Additionally, when the former banners are removed from typical banner displaying devices, they are prone to be tear up and cannot be re-used, and additional expense is required to fabricate new banners.
Therefore, a new banner displaying device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.